Evolution
by tylermech66
Summary: Through a somewhat random event, the Xcom base and all it's contents are summoned into the world of Nirn. After they had defeated the Uber Ethereal, they are ready, with their commander, to find a new purpose in Tamriel. And of course, evolve themselves like they have always done.


...

Inside the Xcom facility, the Commander looked upon his soldiers, he had around fifty or so in all. Mostly Squaddies and the said Squaddies were all equipped in either carapace armor for the Heavys and Assaults, or skeleton armor for the Supports and Snipers. They all had laser weaponry and laser pistols, the Supports geared with double med-kits and the Heavys with respirator implants and nano-fiber vests. The Snipers had double scopes. The Assaults and had a grenade and nano-fiber. The standard color scheme for everyone was black with silver trim.

Then the Commander looked upon the team of his best soldiers, two of them were MEC Troopers in SENTINEL MECs. They were Russian, and brothers. Ivan, the oldest at thirty, had a thick helmet on with his MEC colored in jet black, with red trim. Vlad, twenty six, was wearing a white baseball cap and headphones with mic, showing his strong face. His MEC was painted red with gold trims, inspired by the Ironman movies that he loved.

They both were equipped with Particle Cannons. These two were colonels, like the rest of the Alpha team, and had been completely gene-modded before the operation, and still had the abilities attached to their bodies, but not the arms and legs obviously. They were the jokers and pranksters and kept up the spirits of the team.

Then he looked to the Sniper, she was relatively small, unlike the rest of the team who were rather tall for some reason. She was Japanese and used her plasma sniper rifle with incredible ease. Her armor was an experimental mixture of archangel armor and ghost armor, with specially padded boot soles for silence, the armor was entirely pitch black for nighttime sniping. She was gene-modded completely, like the rest of Alpha team had been.

The Sniper's name was Kim Kaneme, and she was like the little sister of everyone in Xcom, her normally sweet personality to the troops was utterly outshone by her cold analytical personality in combat.

She had bobbed black hair that framed a pretty face, and sharp gold eyes that even had a special extra mod to see in the dark. To her nighttime was like twilight.

Then the two Assaults, they were identical twin girls from France, Sara and Gwen, 19 years old, and they were equipped in white with glowing purple trim psi armor. They were equipped with Alloy-cannons. Both of them had their long golden hair in high ponytails to one side of their heads, Gwen to the left, and Sara to the right. They had glowing intense purple eyes and were both about 6ft 3in tall. They always talked in complete unison or completed each-others' sentences, which was somewhat explained by both of their powerful psionic abilities, they even had a lesser version of mind-meld going between them all the time, they wouldn't survive without each-other very long at all.

They were the psionic powerhouses of the team, and could crush cars flat as easily as someone could crush a bug, though they couldn't do the more precise things like mind control and such. They could even, when combining their powers, destroy entire buildings into dusty rubble.

Then there was the Support Helga Nettermann, she was from Germany and the commander was lucky he spoke most of earth's major languages, with the diversity in his team. Anyway she was in white with silver trim ghost armor, with large red X's on her shoulders, and her light plasma rifle lightened the load on her enough to run to anybody in need unseen with her six improved med-kits easily.

She had brown hair in a bob haircut, covered by her conventional soldier's helmet, with light blue eyes. She was very thin and of average height for a German girl.

Helga had a very unsoldierly doctor's personality and preferred to keep herself busy during missions healing the other soldiers.

Then the team leader Aedeen, she was a Heavy who was almost a staggering 7ft tall! She had long braided blood red hair and reflective green eyes. She came from Scotland.

She had some minor psionic powers with precise control, but nobody could matched the twins' pure psionic might. She wielded a heavy plasma rifle with surprisingly good aim for a Heavy and two plasma pistols on her thighs, with her beloved Blaster-launcher on her back. Her Titan armor was blood-red with forest green Celtic patterns painted on it. She was surprisingly fast in that armor, almost as much as Helga.

Aedeen was probably the most bloodthirsty person in the Xcom project, She was utterly brutal in battle and she seemed to be very sadistic outside of it, loving to scare the squaddies whenever she could, taking delight in it, but she would protect her comrades with anything she had when it came to it.

They also had several completely upgraded SHIVs ready for use, and Firestorms loaded into the base's hangers.

The Skyranger had been upgraded with heavier armor and better jets, after one encounter with a small UFO that had almost shot it down the Commander realized this was needed.

Overall The commander felt that with this very small extremely advanced army, they could easily defend earth from anything.

'Or take over several countries.' Was the thoughts of the Commander, who had been born into poverty and had always rather ambitious. His only problem was that these people, while almost completely loyal to him, were not going to be willing to take over any countries of Earth, except for maybe the twins and Aedeen, and various Squaddies. And even with them, they were not numerous enough to take on entire nations.

The Commander himself was in his military dress uniform, with nano-fiber vest underneath of course, black with gold trim. He was a very tall 6ft 5in 25 years old Native American with a Viking esk nose and had jet Black hair in a long low ponytail, and strange red eyes. He was thin but extremely smart and in good shape, as proven by how he had risen into his current profession. He also was completely gene-modded like his soldiers, but only currently equipped with a custom plasma pistol.

He had even some psionic abilities, with more power than Aedeen but less control, and again the twins probably have surpassed everyone on the planet with their overwhelming power.

He smiled to the team of the best in front of him. They all knew basic English, he only used their native languages when in combat for faster reactions so he spoke.

"Alpha team, I am proud to say we have finally defeated the alien threat, research teams are combing the ruins of the temple ship and we have buried the recovered body of the brave soldier who died to defend you from the explosion. Now you will be compensated and be able to retire, or stay in service until you decide otherwise." Doktor Vahlin, who the Commander had harbored thoughts of romance towards many times, was standing to the side with Dr. Shen, watching as all of the soldiers slammed their fists against their chest in salute, then proclaimed in each of their languages that they would stay, to defend earth from whatever force that may threaten it again. The Commander smiled and saluted in the same way, the salute was somehow created throughout the campaign and stuck, he liked it.

Then he dismissed everyone back to their posts. After that the commander walked to Doktor Vahlin, and smiled.

"Well, now that this whole mess is over, how abo-" His request was interrupted by alarms blaring, signaling something was happening right outside the base. He ran to the command hub and looked at the screens and holograms, seeing massive seismic activity partially damaging the outer rooms of the base.

Colonel Bradford ran up to him in haste.

"Sir! There are anomalies all over the area crumbling the ground around the base in a giant circle, it is targeting us specifically! I don't know what is happening, but we better brace ourselves!" The commander nodded and grabbed the railing like so many times before, but this time he watched as the cameras outside showed the ground sinking in, then the whole base shuddered and they felt some type of energy pass through them all, then the view changed after much static, showing the land outside the circle was snowy tundra while the inside was still desert.

The commander looked on in shock.

"That's impossible, how could this whole base be moved!" He just kept on looking in shock while the techs and researchers reported that they had no contact with any satellites at all, but the relays were working perfectly.

"How is that possible?" Then he spotted something in the night sky as the camera whirred about, he felt shock to his very core as he saw, instead of the familiar pale white orb, TWO moons. One a giant red, and the other silvery and much smaller. Then he stuttered out his reaction.

"But, how is this-" He stopped himself, being repetitive wasn't going to help them figure anything out, luckily they still had some extra satellites from a personal mathematical error of his, having ordered more than needed, with nine in storage. He ordered that they get them rigged to the Firestorms and prepare for launch after the area was secured. Then the man looked at the screen again in worry.

"Why?"

* * *

The Aedra and Deadra looking into the world were curious of this new thing that had come to their little experimental world, they decided to not interfere with the dimensional transfer that had occurred because, well, they were, quite frankly, getting bored with the low technology of Nirn, it was time for things to step up.

Although, Akatosh DID utterly disintegrate the stupid, but powerful, conjurer who had managed to botch up the ritual to summon a Dremora so spectacularly, he was going to die from channeling so much energy from the Leylines anyways, he just wanted to kill the man, he never got to do things like that!

* * *

**Done! Hope you peoples like the idea, I certainly do. If ye know me you should somewhat be able to predict what Xcom will do now in this land magic and fantasy, bring science into the equation of course! That Ebony and others look promising :)**

**And yes, I have gotten rid of that stupid thing that MEC troopers cant have gene-mods, it doesn't give them much of an advantage anyways.**

**Don't own Xcom or Ironman, or The Elder Scrolls, if I owned the games I would have added a height customizer :)**


End file.
